


three times jake was confused and the one time he wasn't

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, M/M/M/M, bisexual!jeremy, deere, expensive headphones, pansexual!jake, patches and pins, richjake, trans!micheal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had started out with a small crush on Rich, and turned into a stressful, confusing as hell, love square.





	1. Prologue

It hadn't taken Jake long to realize he was pansexual; as a child, he'd always been infatuated with girls, because really, girls were just angels. Girls were cute, and smelled nice, and were always fun to talk to and take out on dates. Girls could also be insanely cool, badass, and just fun to be around. But then Jake met Dustin Kropp, an adorable agender kid with cool hair. They were undeniably cute, too, and also nonbinary. Nonbinary people definitely kicked ass! After meeting them, Jake had decided that he was open to dating a nonbinary individuals as well. Then there were boys- boys were just awesome, hot, cute, and Jake could go on about how much he loved boys. He wasn't sure when he'd realized he liked boys], he had pretty much always known, but chosen to ignore. He did, however, remember his first crush on a boy, which had been freshmen year. Though due to social status , and also his small, blatantly homophobic friend, he had chosen to keep that to himself. But since the squip incident, Jake had realized that being true to yourself was the coolest thing you could do; if your friends didn't love you for you then they really weren't your friends to begin with. So when Rich had gotten out of the hospital, Jake had decided that regardless over whether or not he'd approve, he wouldn't hold back anymore.

What he hadn't expected was for Rich to come into school wearing a bi pride shirt, or for him to make a ton of aweful bi puns all day. Jake also hadn't expected post-squip Rich to be so... cute. Without his squip, Rich was just five foot five feet of enthusiasm, bad jokes, and overall just adorableness. Not to mention his little freckles, lisp, and tooth gap. Jake had been good friends with squipped Rich, but post squip Rich was just _precious_. At first, Rich had been really anxious and kept to himself, but with the help of Micheal and Jeremy (along with everyone else, of course), he eventually came out of his shell.

Jake was glad that everyone treated Rich kindly, he had been through a lot. Admittedly, Jake had been pretty pissed at Rich for burning down his house, and kind of scared of him, as ridiculous as it sounded for a six foot two guy to be scared of a five foot five guy. That is, until Micheal and Jeremy explained everything to him, and he realized after Rich apologized profusely that he just couldn't stay upset. Seeing staring up at him with large brown eyes, trying to say 'I'm so so so sorry', but it coming out like 'I'm tho tho tho thorry!" and then blushing bright red, had totally melted Jake's heart.  
  
At first he'd been more than happy to remain Rich's best friend, but then, Rich and Micheal had started going out, and Jake had been surprised to find that he was actually kind of jealous. Well, 'jealous' wasn't really the word he would use, but Jake had no idea what else to call it. He wasn't upset that Micheal and Rich liked each other, in fact, he was actually really happy for them, and even when they got all gross and lovey, he didn't necessarily feel jealous.... it was more like left out. Rather than replacing either of them with himself, he wanted to be with _both_ of them. It was confusing as hell, because on the one hand, he would give anything to be able to hold Rich, and be all cutesy and gross,  but on the other hand, he also kind of liked Micheal.  
  
Sure, he didn't spend as much time with him as he did with Rich, or even his other friend, Jeremy, but recently he had started to notice just how cool Micheal really was. He had a lot of cute habits such as fidgeting with his glasses when he was nervous, chewing on the cord locks of his hoodie, and  'fixing' his hair every five minutes. He was overall a really great guy, like a big ball of sunshine, he could see why Jeremy was such good friends with him!  
  
Speaking of Jeremy, that was another issue; since when the hell did Jeremy Heere become such a little charmer? Before the squip Jake had only known him as the boy Rich picked on because he was 'totally gay', and super awkward, and when he'd squipped they had been acquaintances, and post squip they had become pretty good friends. The thing that made Jeremy special was that despite him being a guy who super awkward and anxious, he made a good listener. Sometimes, when Jake would be feeling down about something stupid, he'd go to Jeremy and pour his heart out, and the boy would just calmly listen.  It was refreshing to have someone who he could just vent to, without worrying about being judged, because if there was one thing he'd learned, it's that Jeremy Heere was not judgmental.  

What really perplexed Jake about his and Jeremy's relationship was that he felt genuine jealousy whenever he saw Jeremy and Christine together, and it sure as hell wasn't because he liked Christine. She was sweet, but he was definitely over her.  He had tried telling Chloe about his confusing feelings for Jeremy (although he hadn't bother mentioning Rich and Micheal), she'd said it was painfully obvious that he had a crush on him, but Jake didn't feel as sure as she did. If he liked Jeremy then why the hell did he also kind of like Rich and Micheal? Was it possible he just had a friend crush on Rich and Micheal? It seemed unlikely, considering that he was already friends with both of them.  
  
It confused the hell out of him, who did he like? Rich? It made sense, the two of them got along really well, and Rich was cute, but what about Micheal? He was super awesome, fun, and made Jake feel really bubbly on the inside, and he couldn't forget all the lovely conversations he'd had with Jeremy!

It could very well be that he was just lonely and sick of being the fifth wheel. All of his friends, besides Jenna who was aromantic, had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, so it would only be natural for him to feel a bit lonely, but still, he didn't think that was it.   
  
He knew he shouldn't stress about it, but he couldn't help but think about it every time he saw Rich kiss Micheal, or Jeremy hug Christine. He supposed only time would tell, however that didn't stop him from worrying. 


	2. Rich

Sometimes he even painted his nails sometimes. Jake remembered when Brooke had gotten him and Micheal into makeup; they'd all been staying over at Christine's house and Chloe and Brooke started doing each other's makeup, and then they had done Jenna's, and then Rich and Micheal wanted them to do their makeup, and it all went downhill from there. Jake still had a bits of red nail polish on his nails from the expirience.


End file.
